


(one-half)

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, camboy, more surprises!
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: nang dahil sa isang camboy, nag-iba ang takbo ng love story ni do kyungsoo.





	(one-half)

**Author's Note:**

> patawarin niyo ako. malaswa 'to. pero nakakatawa rin ata. ewan ko. sheeetttttt. ANO TO??!!!!
> 
> kung di dahil kay yel, di ko to ipopost kase sobrang nakakawindang...

si baekhyun lang talaga ang taong makapagpapahamak sa kanya.

"baek, bakit ka nandyan sa site na yan? baka mamonitor ni mama." takot niyang sabi habang inaalog ang bestfriend niya.

"gaga pumirme ka nga dyan sa pwesto mo! para naman tayo papatay ng tao! manonood lang tayo oy!" depensa ni baekhyun na nagtitipa na sa search bar ng "kim kai camboy".

ayaw pa rin tumingin ni kyungsoo sa laptop screen niya kaya nagtago na lang siya sa likod ng kaibigan. "baek! ayaw ko niyan! nood na lang tayo movie."

"ano ka ba? parang movie lang to. forty-five minutes, di mo to pagsisisihan. sweaaarrr."

at napindot na nga ang isang thumbnail ng isang gwapong lalaki na mukhang nasa harap ng computer.

nagyoyosi ito.

sumisilip lang si kyungsoo sa balikat ng kaibigan. "ano ba yan, baek?"

nakahubo rin ang lalaki at halatang napakalaki ng katawan nito. kung sa tutuusin, masasabi ni kyungsoo na type niya 'tong lalaki na ito. moreno, gwapo, malaki ang katawan at mukha pang matangkad.

may tattoo pa na dragon sa dibdib.

"si kim kai yan. sikat na gay cam boy. banal mo kase eh ayan tuloy napagiiwanan ka na."

nagpatuloy lang sa pagyoyosi si kim kai habang nagtitipa sa keyboard niya. ngumingiti ito at mukhang may ka-chat.

"ano yung camboy?" inosente talaga si kyungsoo.

"basta beks, mamaya malalaman mo. parang behind the computer service yan. tsaka top 'to si kim kai. daks pa."

nahampas ni kyungsoo ang kaibigan dahil sa tuwing naririning niya ang salitang 'daks' ay namumula ang mukha niya at hindi siya mapakali.

"ano ba? parang ngayon mo lang narinig yung daks. mas okay na yung daks kesa jutay, beh!" hinila ni baekhyun si kyungsoo mula sa likod niya. "bakla dito ka nga! di naman 'to horror!"

humihikbi na si kyungsoo at nagmamaktol. "ayoko makakita ng ano baek!"

"kung makasalita ka parang wala ka nun ah?" nirolyo ni baekhyun ang mga mata niya at tinaas ang strap ng bra niya na nahuhulog na naman.

nag-aayos ng buhok si kai sa harap ng camera. napakagat labi si kyungsoo.

"soo, ayusin mo nga strap ng bra ko. sikipan mo.

sinikipan naman iyon ni kyungsoo nang biglang napuno ng malaswang pag-ungol ang kwarto niya. sa hindi sinasadya, naitulak ni kyungsoo ang kaibigan.

"baek!! hinaan mo!!" pulang pula na ang buong katawan ni kyungsoo sa hiya. ipinagdadasal niya na sana ay hindi ito narinig ng mama niya o kaya ng kuya man lang niya.

hiyang hiya siya at tila ba aapoy na siya. oo, nakanood na siya noon ng porn, at kaya hindi na rin niya iyon inulit ay dahil nahihiya siya sa sarili niya.

hininaan ni baekhyun ang volume. "soo, bilis! earphones!"

tutok ang mga mata niya sa paghagod ni kai sa isang baston sa sahig. malala pa niyan, naka-blindfold ito.

pause.

hinampas siya ni baekhyun sa braso. "beks naman, earphones, dali!"

di mapakali si kyungsoo at nanghihina na ang kanyang kalamnan. kinuha niya ang earphones mula sa kanyang bag at dali-daling binigay kay baekhyun.

tumingin si kyungsoo sa screen at tangina naman talaga. mukha pa lang ni kim kai screams porn na talaga.

play.

rinig na rinig ni kyungsoo ang bawat pag-ungol ng lalaki habang nirorolyo ang katawan sa baston.  nakatiklop na ang mga daliri ni kyungsoo at pilit niyang pinipigilan ang sarili na kalmutin ang kanyang pinakamamahal na mga hita. napakagat labi na lang siya nang marinig ang isang mahabang _'aah'_ galing sa camboy na si kai.

"ang galing galing niya siguro sa kama." sabi ni baekhyun na para bang wala lang sa kanya ang mahalay na pinapanood, samantalang para na atang uubusan ng hininga 'tong si kyungsoo. hindi, mauubusan na talaga siya. isang impyerno ang pinasok niya at puro usok na ang naaamoy niya. hindi lang mukhang magaling si kai sa kama, talagang magaling nga ito, dahil sa mga sumunod na parte ng video ay nasa kama na ito. hubo't hubad at nagawa pang ngumisi sa camera.

nakatiklop na ang mga binti ni kyungsoo dahil hindi na niya kinakaya ang video. mas malala pa itong video ni kai na solo flight kesa sa video ng isang gay couple na alam niyo na kung ano ang ginagawa.

matindi 'to si kim kai. di lubos aakalin ni kyungsoo na may mga ganitong videos pala na tinatago ang pornhub. ang dami rin pagpipiliang videos ni kim kai sa gilid at baba ng site. pinagdadasal na ni kyungsoo na hindi na umulit sa ganitong kalaswaan ngunit--

"baek," napakapit na siya sa braso ng kaibigan nang magsimulang mag---

umungol si kai gamit ang kanang kamay. daks nga ito. para pang bubuga ng apoy ang dragon sa dibdib nito.

 

mas malupet pa sa daks. kung may salita lang na mas hihigit pa sa daks, yun na ang gagamitin ni kyungsoo. panigurado, aabot hanggang puson niya ang sandata ni kai kung sakaling alam niyo na.

maharot si kyungsoo. aminado siya. di lang halata kasi choosy siya.

nagiinit na rin si kyungsoo. at nangingilid na ang mga luha sa kaba at sa hindi maipaliwanag na nararamdaman.

naglalabasan ang mga ugat sa kamay ni kai at sa kanyang braso. galit na galit na ang mga abs nito habang gumagawa na kababalaghan.

natatawa lang si baekhyun kay kyungsoo hanggang sa naabot na ni kai ang kasukdulan at nawala na ito sa kama niya.

"kyungsoo, okay ka lang ba?" pangangamba ni baekhyun at kumaripas na ng takbo papunta sa banyo si kyungsoo.

basa na ang boxers niya.

 

-

 

hindi sinagot ang dasal niya na huwag na umulit pa, ngunit hindi nakapagpigil si kyungsoo at minarathon niya ang mga videos ni kim kai both on pornhub and xvideos. creepy yung ibang sites baka ma-virusan laptop niya so nag-stick siya sa dalawang sites na iyon.

bawat videos ni kim kai ay may themes. at sa tuwing magsasalita ito sa mic ay tila ba mawawala na sa ulirat si kyungsoo.

napaka-gaspang ng boses nito. kung yun din ang bubulong kay kyungsoo bawat umaga kesa ang alarm clock niya, tiyak na magigising na agad siya.

at eto na naman si kyungsoo pinapanood ang video ni kai na nakabukas ang butones ng shirt na suot at dinidilaan ang mga labi.

yakap yakap ni kyungsoo ang unan niya na kay higpit hangganga sabi ni jongin, "ang ganda mo."

nanginig ang buong katawan ni kyungsoo. iniisip niya na ito nga ang bulong sa kanya ng lalaki. masisiraan na siya ng ulo.

umurong ang inuupuan ni kai at naka boxers lang ito. hinihimas himas nito ang kanyang dibdib pababa sa garter ng boxers nito.

ngumisi ito nang nakakaloko. "gusto mo ba lumuhod?"

tumango si kyungsoo nang mabilis at nanlalaki ang mata sa naglalaki ring tinatago ni kai sa ilalim ng boxers niya.

kung nasa harap lang niya si kai ngayon ay malamang nakaluhod na siya at sinasamba ang lalaki.

baliw na baliw na si kyungsoo sa kanya.

sa mga sumunod na minuto, nakapulupot na ang mahahabang daliri ni kai sa kanyang pinagmamalaki. inumpisahan niya ito sa mabagal hanggang sa pabilis nang pabilis. lokong loko na si kyungsoo sa ekspresyon ng mukha ng lalaki at napakagat na siya sa kanyang daliri habang nilulunod ang sarili sa ingay at itsura ni kai.

hindi rin nagtagal at hinawakan ni kyungsoo ang sarili at sinabay kay kai ang biyahe papuntang langit.

 

-

 

umulit pa ito nang umulit. alam ni baekhyun ang lahat dahil di naman niya ito kayang itago pa.

gustong gusto na ni kyungsoo si kai ngunit napakalaki ng populasyon at baka nakatira na rin si kai sa ibang bansa kaya marahil hanggang pangarap na lang siya.

 

-

 

sa tuwing may manliligaw kay kyungsoo, di niya maiwasan na ihambing ang kagwapugan ni kai sa kanila. di mo siya masisisi dahil type na type talaga niya ang camboy na iyon.

ilang lalaki na rin ang pumila sa milk tea shop na pagmamay-ari ng pinsan niyang si jongdae at ng maybahay nitong si yel. miss na niya tuloy si ate yel na kakosa niya sa make-up at skincare routine niya. nasa europe kase yung mag-asawa kaya siya nakatoka sa milktea stall nila. at ayun na nga, pumipila yung mga manliligaw niya para lang subuking maka-iskor sa kanya at isa sa mga walang habas kung magpapansin sa kanya ay si chanyeol, isang bank teller. syempre, kada pila dapat bumili sila ng milktea.

nakakatawa nga ang lalaki minsan, pero mas lalamang ang mga panahong nakakasawa na ang panggugulo niya.

meron din siyang isa pang manliligaw noon, matanda na at mukhang may asawa pa ata, insung ang pangalan. mukha ngang daddy kaso ayaw ni kyungsoo maging isang mistress sa isang dramang ayaw niyang pasukan. mahirap na.

di na mabibilang sa kamay ang mga nanliligaw kay kyungsoo. maganda rin kasi siya kaya siya rin ang inalay ni jongdae para magtinda ng milk tea. dagdag sahod rin iyon at pangdagdag tustos sa mamahalin niyang make-up collection.

gagawa na sana siya ng make-up tutorial sa youtube kaso kasi ang bilis niya mahiya. camera shy kasi. pero para kay baekhyun, isa lang siyang malaking pabebe.

napabuntong hininga siya habang walang customer sa stall. napangumbaba siya habang nakatingala sa langit, iniisip pano kaya kung jowa niya si kim kai, siguro araw-araw siyang busog sa milk tea--

"ehem ehem."

may customer na siya.

nataranta siya at nahiya sa lalaking customer na nakababa ang sumbrero at naka face mask.

gwapo ang mga mata nito. parang mata ni--

"taro nga. yung tall. lagyan mo na rin extra sugar tapos tapioca."

agad na sumunod si kyungsoo sa order ng lalaki. grabe talaga sya oh, kahit anong utos susundin niya parang sub--

"eto oh." iniabot ng misteryosong lalaki ang 100 pesos niyang bill at sinuklian ito ni kyungsoo at iniabot na rin ang kanyang milk tea.

"salamat po, sir." yumuko siya rito nang mahinhin pero nang nakatayo ay nakita niya ang pagtanggal ng lalaki sa mask niya bago ito umalis.

lumuwa ang mga mata niya.

huminto rin ata ang tibok ng puso niya.

"tangina?" sambit niya. malutong na tangina, paulit-ulit pa.

sinundan niya ng tingin ang likod ng lalaki hanggang sa nakatawid ito at nawala sa kanyang paningin.

"kim kai, tangina!!!" kulang na lang mahimatay siya.

 

-

 

"baek, di ka maniniwala pero nakita ko si kim kai kanina. beks, ang gwapo gwapo niya. ang gwapo ng boses lalabasan ka talaga--" prumeno si kyungsoo nang ilapat ni baekhyun ang daliri niya sa labi niya.

"slow down girl. ayan tayo eh gusto mo fast mode lagi. dahan dahan beks, kay?"

tumango nang mabilis si kyungsoo habang sila ay naglalakad papunta sa grocery.

"so ayun na nga, nandito lang si kim kai, baek! sobrang gwapo niya. imagine, naka plain white v neck lang siya pero hot hot niya. naka mask kasi siya nung nag order siya. wala ako clue nung una pero tinanggal niya mask niya nung nakuha na niya milk tea niya tas umalis na." huminga siya nang malalim. nakatawid na sila at pumasok sa grocery.

"baka nagdedelusiyon ka kang?" pagtaas ng kilay ni baekhyun sabay kuha sa pulang basket.

umiling si kyungsoo. "hindi, hindi! si kim kai talaga yun!" nagpapadyak na si kyungsoo sa gitna ng grocery at ngumunguso pa. natanggal tuloy ang kumikinang niyang flower na clip sa sahig.

napatuwad siya para kunin ito at isinabit muli sa buhok.

“beh, tiningan ka nung lalaki dun nung tumuwad ka.”

nilingon ito ni kyungsoo at inirapan niya ang lalaki. “alam ko malaki pwet ko.”

hinila na siya ni baekhyun papasok sa mga aisles. "okay, okay. so nakita mo na si daddy kai mo. hanapin mo na ba?"

niyakap ni kyungsoo ang balikat ng kaibigan habang papunta sa aisle ng mga delata.

"ewan ko," suminghot ito. "kase naman ikaw eh pinapanood mo ko videos niya gustong gusto ko tuloy siya maging jowa na!"

natawa si baekhyun. "baklita ngayon lalandi ka na? choosy mo kasi 'teh. camboy lang pala hanap ng pekpek mo!"

"baek!!" hiyang hiya si kyungsoo. namumula na naman. "ang ingay mo!" bibitawan na niya ang braso nito at pumamewang ito.

"ano ka ba? pekpek is tagalog for vagina. ano masama dun?" irap ni baek sa kanya bago lumakad muli. "you're so pabebe."

sinundan niya ito. "well not anymore, beh. basta, kapag nakita ko ulit si kai, luluhod na ako kahit wala ako experience--oh shit! tingin mo ba ayaw niya sa walang may xp?" pangamba niya bigla.

tiningnan ni baekhyun ang presyo ng del monte pineapple chunks at tumingin sa kanya. "beh, ilang lalaki na ba ang nagsabi sayong kakain ka nila? di ba lagpas bente na? kulang na lang pati may asawa akitin mo."

ngumuso si kyungsoo. "malay mo di umubra beauty ko kay kai."

"girl, kung di kaya ng beauty mo, akitin mo. landiin mo. lumandi ka na nga para may tumustos na sa make-up addiction mo."

"well excuse me, it's not make-up addiction. it's a hobby." correction niya dito with hand motions pa akala mo nag-aadvertise sa tv.

"girl, pareho lang yun. so kapag nagkita kayo, pa sexy ka na!"

 

-

 

lumipas ang ilang araw at dinadasal ni kyungsoo na sana ay bumili ulit ng milk tea si kim kai sa kanya.

kagabi lang, nag-kim kai session siya ulit at naloka siya sa napanood na patapon ni kai ng oil sa yummy nitong katawan habang sumasayaw.

ang laswa pa ni kai uminom lang ng tubig, pero as usual walang reklamo si kyungsoo. kaso putangina talaga nung oil na yan! kumintab lalo ang magandang katawan ni kai at nag-dirty talk pa ito akala mo ka-video chat lang si kyungsoo kung makautos ano ang dapat gawin.

dahil lasing na nga si kyungsoo sa kanya, sinunod niya bawat utos ng lalaki, pakiramdam niya magkakilala talaga sila.

"wintermelon nga. tall."

_tangina!!_

titig si kyungsoo sa lalaking kaharap niya.

fuck.

_luluhod na ba ako lord?_

_god, ano po ginagawa niyo sa harap ko?_

"uh... wintermelon. please?"

nagising si kyungsoo. "ha?"

tumawa si kai. "wintermelon. tall."

lumunon si kyungsoo tsaka gumawa ng milk tea. ninanakawan niya ng tingin ang lalaking nagtitipa ngayon sa phone niya.

naka sumbrero ulit ito at tshirt pero parang model up close.

"ay pukingina mo!" natapon ang nilalagay niya at napakamot siya sa ulo.

_kyungsoo, kalma._

"okay ka lang?"

nanigas si kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan. shit, concerned siya sa kanya! malaking bonus na ito for today!

_kyungsoo, kalma lang._

nilingon niya ito at binigyan niya ito ng kanyang magandang ngiti. at syempre, may paglambing sa tono niya. "okay, lang. don't worry."

wow. english.

nginitian siya nito at _aghhhhh lord kunin mo na ako i can die na!!_

syempre, cool lang siya outside.

nang maiabot niya ang inumin ni kai at ang saktong bayad nito, nagtanong ang lalaki.

"bakit di mo tinatanong pangalan ko?"

_aba malandi talaga._

napakamot sa batok si kyungsoo at kinurapkurap ang mga mata.

"ah kasi..." di ba kai name mo? alam ko na kase...

sumipsip si kai sa inumin niya, maiging nakatingin lang kay kyungsoo.

"kasi ano? di ba ganun dapat? tatanungin mo name ng customer mo tapos susulat mo sa cup? nagtatataka tuloy ako bakit di mo yun ginagawa. or baka exception 'tong business niyo?" paliwanang ng lalaki tsaka lang naalimpungatan si kyungsoo sa ibig sabihin ng lalaki.

_shit._

namula na naman siya sa hiya. di niya actually kailangan ng blush on kasi mabilis naman mamula ang kanyang mga pisngi.

natawa-tawa na lang si kyungsoo kahit gusto na niya sapakin ang sarili.

"eh kase mag-isa ka lang naman kaya nevermind na lang." ang napakatalino niyang palusot. may sense naman.

"ah ganun ba." sumipsip ulit to. "sayang naman tatanungin ko rin sana name mo. ano ba name mo, ganda?"

_lord, kunin mo na ako. pleaseee._

“k-kyungsoo.” sagot niya. “do kyungsoo.” sabay kagat labi. saying, nakalimutan niya mag-lipstick kanina.

kinikilig na natatawa si kyungsoo. may takip sa bunganga effect pang nalalaman kala mo dalagang pilipina.

"ano kase..." aamin na ba siya?

kagat labi. pinapapula niya talaga mga labi niya.

"hm?" naghihintay si kai sa sagot niya.

"uh...ano kase, alam ko naman na din name mo eh."

_asdfghjjkl!!!_

sa sagot niyang ito, hindi mawari ni kyungsoo ang reaksyon sa mukha ni kai. nakaramdam siya ng biglang takot dahil tama ba ang ginawa niya? tama ba na ipaalam niyang kilala niya siya bilang camboy na madalas niya panoorin tuwing uhaw siya?

"nanonood ka?" bigla nitong tanong sabay tingin sa paligid.

tumango si kyungsoo na parang bata at takot paluin.

“napanood mo ba lahat?”

tango pa.

“fan ka?”

tango pa more!!

“talaga?”

din a siya tumigil kakatango.

ngumisi si kai. uminom muli.

humahampas na ang puso ni kyungsoo sa buto niya.

"talaga ba?"

tango ulit.

"swerte mo. tapos cute ka pa." hirit ni kai.

bumabaon na ang kuko ni kyungsoo sa palad niya.

"kita ulit tayo bukas." kindat nito sabay talikod, ngunit lumingon ulit. "jongin pala. kambal ko yung kilala mo." ngiti nito bago umalis.

natumba si kyungsoo sa sahig sa gulat. exaggerated kung exaggerated na. pero unexpected yon.

"lord, bakit mo ko binigyan ng kambal?"

naglumpasay na sya.

may dalawang tao na lumapit sa stall. "wala naman ata tao dyan eh, dun na lang tayo sa kabila."

baliw na si kyungsoo.

 

-

 

sa pagkaloka niya, hindi niya naibalita kay baekhyun ang latest news kaya sinangtabi na lang muna niya ito.

nasa stall na naman siya at alas dos na. oras kung kelan bumili si kai--este jongin sa kanya.

at nangyari na nga ang the big reveal.

parang kanina lang tulala siya, ngayon kaharap na naman niya si jongin. pero parang may iba sa pagtingin ni jongin sa kanya ngayon. bigla siyang natakot.

"ganda mo. pangalan mo?" tanong niya at pumunta ang tingin nito sa dibdib ni kyungsoo. "ay bat wala ka nametag? ayaw mo ba malaman ng gwapong ‘to pangalan mo?"

mahangin ata si jongin ngayon.

"k-kyungsoo." sagot niya nang mahinhin.

"kyung," bigkas ni jongin nang marahan. pati pagkurba ng labi nito ay nakakaloko. "soo."

"uh, ano order mo, jongin?"

tumawa si jongin. nagkamali ba siya?

"kai!" sigaw ng tao sa di kalayuan. nang tingnan ni kyungsoo, para na namang umalis ang kaluluwa niya sa katawan niya.

natatawa ang lalaking nasa harap niya. "kala mo ako si jongin no? balita ko nanonood ka videos ko?"

"kai naman inunahan mo ko." pagod na sabi ni jongin sa kambal at hindi na alam ni kyungsoo kung kanino ba dapat tumingin.

nangingilid na luha niya. sobra sobra na ito para sa isang araw. heto na si kai. nandito na siya. ang lalaking may dragon na tattoo sa dibdib.

"sorry bro, excited kasi ako makameet ng fan ko na taga dito lang. ganda pa nito. cute pa. malaman." pinaraanan ni kai ang mga labi ng kanyang dila at nangangatog na ang mga tuhod ni kyungsoo.

kaharap na niya si kim kai buong buo walang labis walang kulang. siyang siya tulad sa mga videos niyang minamarathon niya.

"sabi ko sayo eh maganda 'tong isang to."

natawa si kai at tinapik ang balikat ni jongin. dalawa na silang nakatitig kay kyungsoo.

"ano oras mo ba isasara 'to?"

humihikbi si kyungsoo. "m-mga alas sais."

"tagal naman." hirit ni kai nang may pagkadismaya. "sara mo na tapos sama ka sa amin. dali."

“pero...”

"oo nga, sama ka sa amin."

"s-san tayo pupunta?"

lumapit ang dalawa sa kanya at identical ng mga ngiti sa kanilang mga labi.

"kung san ka mag-eenjoy." sabay nilang sabi.

at eto na naman si kyungsoo, sunud-sunuran.

magalit na si jongdae sa kanya pero tama si baek, kailangan na niya lumandi.

"okay." sabi niya at maya-maya pa ay lulan na siya ng isang magarbong sasakyan kasama ang dalawang gwapong kambal.

nag-sign of the cross na siya.

 

-

 

"malandi ka! malandi ka! malandi!" hampas sa kanya ni baekhyun nang sumugod ito sa kwaro niya pagkatapos niya ibalita ang ganap two days ago.

"baek! mamamantal ako!!" pagalit niyang sabi habang pinoprotektahan ang sarili sa paghahampas ni baekhyun sa kanya ng unan.

"gaga, unan lang yan di ka mamamantal! tingnan mo nga yang leeg mo punong puno ng chikinini buti nagbakasyon si tita sa probinsya kundi patay ka!"

"sabi mo kase lumandi na ako eh!" sinisi pa niya ang kaibigan.

ginulo ni baekhyun ang buhok niya. "kyungsoo, di lang isa nilandi mo. dalawa! dalawang daks nilandi mo di ka man lang namigay ng isa!"

namula si kyungsoo. hiyang hiya talaga siya sa salitang daks. "gusto rin nila akong dalawa wala na ako magawa, gusto ko rin sila pareho."

"oh my god."

ngumisi si kyungsoo. kahit mga hita niya ay may mga pantal ng labi ng dalawang lalaking sinamba siya na parang dyosa.

"baek, wag ka na magalit." alog niya sa balikat ng kaibigan na di pa rin makapaniwala na dalawa ang huhuthutan ni kyungsoo.

lumambot rin ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni baekhyun. "beks, wawa wetpacks mo. dun talaga ako nag-aalala."

isang malakas na hampas ang binigay ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

"aray!" nanlisik ang mga mata ni baekhyun.

"gaga ka akala ko naman dismayado ka! kinabahan ako!"

"girl naman kase, first time mo nga lumandi, dalawa pa kinama mo! not just one but two daks!"

namula si kyungsoo dahil ayan na naman yung d-word. god. “baek, wag mo na banggitin yung word na yon!”

“daks! daks! daks! nakatikim ka na ng dalawang daks nahihiya ka pa rin marinig yun? gagu!”

"baek, may isa pa ko di sinasabi sayo."

"ano pa?" hinihimas na nito ang sentido niya.

"alam mo yung kim corp di ba?"

"oo, yung may-ari ng SMent at kung anu-ano pa. bakit?"

"anak kasi si jongin tsaka si kai ng may-ari nun. gawin daw nila ako sugar baby nila. umoo naman ako.

"putangina, kyungsoo! ikaw na maganda! hayop ka!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

epilogue

 

"wag niyo ipapakita mukha ko, please." hiling niya kaya naman inadjust ni jongin ang camera na nakatutok lang sa hubad na katawan ni kai at kyungsoo.

nasa kandungan ni kai si kyungsoo, nakasandal ang likod sa dibdib niya at hinihingal.

"okay ka lang?" tanong ni jongin nang bumalik sa pwesto niya at hinalik halikan ang pisngi ni kyungsoo.

"di kita mukha ko ah?" tanong muli ni kyungsoo.

"oo naman, babe." sagot ni jongin.

humahalik halik na rin si kai kay kyungsoo. parehong baliw na baliw na ang kambal sa amoy at presensya ni kyungsoo.

"kai, ihiga mo na." utos ni jongin.

"san ka bro?" tanong ni kai.

"dun ako sa baba. sa taas ka muna ngayon."

"sige. jongin, wag mo saktan baby natin ah."

"oo naman bro, love ko to si baby soo natin."

"love you, baby soo." kiniss ni kai noo ni kyungsoo.

"love you, kyungsoo." sa hita kiniss ni jongin ang lalaki na pulang pula na ang buong katawan.

"l-love you rin, jongin, kai." ngiti niya sa dalawa. masaya siya.

at nang maihiga si kyungsoo sa pulang sheets ng kama ng kambal ay napapikit na siya.

certified baby na siya ng mga gwapo't mayayamang kim twins.

**Author's Note:**

> comment kayo kung nagustuhan niyo pero ok lang din kung hindi. hiyang hiya na ako. bye!


End file.
